Shattering World
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Everything had ended. In a blink of an eye. Dirty Pair. Completed.
1. Tennis Court

**The world has gone to an end.**

**Why? Because I'm writing angst. And it's not cracky in any way...Cracky sounds like crackers XD**

**This is like...cliche. Cause like...oh...you'll find out like...you know. After you read this thing you'll know why I think it's cliche...but usually it's only with TezuFuji...not like...These two XD**

**OMFG angst...angst...angst...I blame...HYPERDUDE CAUSE SHE WROTE AN ANGSTY STORY ON A CACTUS!! AND IT WASN'T EVEN ABOUT PoT!! Oh...that just gives me another new idea for a story xD.**

* * *

"...What?" 

Oshitari sighed and stood up from the bench, looking frustrated. "Do I really have to repeat myself for you to understand? I'm breaking up with you and moving to Australia."

"I know what you said. But...I just don't get it."

"What is it that makes it so complicated?" Oshitari stared at Mukahi with his dark, cold eyes. "I'm moving to Australia."

The cold look Oshitari had given Mukahi made the blood in his veins turn to ice. He unconsciously shuddered a bit, and began laughing. His laughter sounded hollow, even to his ears. "Oh, I get it. You're moving to Australia. You're just breaking up with me because you're afraid we won't be able to see each other as much anymore and drift off, right? I'll just come with you!"

Oshitari shook his head. "No, Gakuto. Moving to Australia has absolutely nothing to do with this."

Mukahi felt his eyes widen a bit. He stared at Oshitari, opened his mouth, and closed it. No sound came out. He lowered his head and stared at the green cement beneath his feet. He looked up again, startling Oshitari. The defiant look in Mukahi's eyes might have startled himself, even, if he had a mirror. "I'll come with you!"

Oshitari shook his head again. "Gakuto, no."

"I can arrange it with my parents!"

"No, Gakuto. It's not that I'm afraid your parents won't agree with you or anything. It's that I don't _want_ you to come with me. I don't love you anymore."

Those words. Those very words. Later, maybe, he might realize what those words really meant. But for now, as he stared at the person standing before him, all he could feel was emptiness. Like this wasn't happening. He felt as if he was in a dream; in a place where nothing existed, and everything was empty. Emptiness. He was floating in a void of emptiness.

Oshitari turned and began walking away. Mukahi gave a start and grabbed his hand, as if by instinct. "Yuushi..." His voice sounded strange, as if it didn't belong to him.

Oshitari looked at Mukahi for a moment. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

"Eh?" Mukahi was taken aback at what Oshitari said.

"You don't, Gakuto." Oshitari pulled his hand away from Mukahi's grasp. "You don't. Because if you did, you'd leave me alone."

Mukahi was silent, at a complete loss for words.

Oshitari continued. "You don't really love me. You love yourself."

"I'm not Atobe, you know."

"That's not what I meant. You love yourself. That's why you can't let go of me. Because it would hurt you too much."

He always thought that loving yourself meant you had to be like Atobe, always thinking that the world revolved around him. He never thought of it that way.

_Strangely enough, it was one of few things he actually understood._

Oshitari turned away from him, walking away. Mukahi made no move to stop him.

He stood there alone on the courts. He didn't know how much time had passed. Hours? Minutes? Days?

He didn't really care.

He stood there, for what seemed like the longest time, before finally breaking down.

He dropped to his knees and began weeping. It was as if someone had opened a flood gate and nothing could stop his tears from overflowing.

He cried. Both of his hands went to his mouth as he continued crying. He cried his heart out.

But no one cared.

He stopped abruptly, though, when a sudden thought struck him.

He was crying. On a tennis court.

On the very place where he had so many happy memories. On the very last place he'd ever thought such a trasversity would ever occur.

Funny. It was a thing he had least expected to happen. He thought it was impossible. And yet, it happened.

_He had taken everything for granted._

He began laughing hysterically. And crying. Both at the same time.

_All things must come to an end._

Laughing and crying. Both at the same time.

Such a funny thing, wasn't it? You'd think it was impossible. To actually laugh and cry at the same time.

But did it really mean he was both happy and sad? At the same time?

At stories had happy endings...

But this definitely wasn't one.

* * *

**PSHIYUKZA. I'm like...at my emo stage of writing now O.o..**

**I'm weird...aren't I?**

**And I plan on writng another story. That's like...angsty too. And it's about a CACTUS!! AGHHH...**

**If anyone wants to continue this, be my guest, cause I'm not. XD**


	2. Grape Peels

**Heh...heh...**

**WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL AM I WRITING FUCKING ANGST?!?!?!**

**I am SOOO confused...XD **

**-tears hair out- THIS STUPID PLOT BUNNY IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!! **

**XD Please enjoy...and don't worry about my hair. I'm sure it will grow back.**

* * *

Time had passed. 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months.

And yet Mukahi didn't care. He had moved on.

Everyone says it was better to just move on with life, and forget about everything.

Humans adapt to their enviroment. They just move on. It was what we all do to survive.

Right?

Moving on wasn't really as hard as people made it seem. At least for Mukahi.

But to everyone else, they noticed a suttle change in Mukahi's behavior. Althought Mukahi continued being his hyper, annoying, idiotic self, they knew it was alll just an act.

All just an act.

Acting is a part of life. At least that's what Mukahi's understanding of life was, after the break-up. Acting, trying to pretend to be something you weren't. It was a normal thing. People had gotten used to it. People had gotten used to it a long time ago.

Mukahi smiled a little to himself. Shakespeare was right. All the world _was _a stage. Humans were merely just players, playing many parts. Although taking an interest to Shakespeare was one thing no one would have guessed.

All had changed.

"Hey, do you realize?" Mukahi asked one day. "We're such emo people, whenever somebody wants to change something, somebody dies." His classmates had given him strange looks after he had said that, but it wasn't as if Mukahi cared.

But it was true.

Everything had changed. And he felt as if he was dead.

Time passed without Mukahi even knowing it. He felt as if he was a robot now, getting up, going to school, attending tennis practices, and coming home. Doing his homework, which he probably got all wrong, and going to sleep. The same cycle, over and over again.

Everything had changed, but it also felt as if everything was back to normal.

Oshitari didn't call him, nor did he email him. Mukahi wouldn't have answered anyways. He just didn't care anymore.

"Mukahi-senpai?" Ootori asked one day. "Why do you eat the grape peels? Do they taste good?"

Mukahi smiled. "But it would be a waste to throw the grape peels away, wouldn't it?"

Ootori fell silent, staring at Mukahi. He had noticed a drastic change in him after Oshitari had left. But he said not a word, for fear of...what? What did he fear?

He feared that Mukahi would break down in front of him. Because he wouldn't know what to do if he did.

Mukahi smiled again and went back to eating.

He felt as if he was that very grape peel. Left out, alone. Thrown away. No one glanced back at him, no one cared what his fate was. Just thrown away in a trash bin, forgotten forever.

Oshitari had thrown him away. But he didn't care.

Or did he?

Right now, Mukahi was in a drastic situation. He felt as if he was on the brink of insanity, literally. He didn't know if he cared or not, and it drove him nuts.

He kept on telling himself that he didn't care. He didn't care.

But if he didn't care, why did he keep on looking back at that day, the scene replaying over and over in his mind?

If he didn't care, wouldn't he have just forgotten about it?

Would he?

* * *

His thoughts were confirmed, three months after Oshitari had left. 

Atobe had confronted him while he was walking home, demanding to talk to him at once.

Mukahi just gave him a weird look and said he was being weird. The usual. Being his rude, annoying self. Like always. Never changing.

"Ore-sama thinks you _do_ care about Oshitari," Atobe said.

Mukahi gave him another weird look. "Look, it's over, okay? He's moved to...what was it? Antartica?"

Atobe glared at him in exasperation. "You know very well where he's moved to."

Mukahi shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Yes. You. Do," Atobe insisted. "You know very well where he's moved to. You keep on thinking back on that day, don't you?"

Mukahi froze. He stared at Atobe. "What makes you think that?"

Atobe gave a smile of victory. "Ore-sama was right then. You _do _care."

"I don't care, okay? I've moved on."

"You haven't moved on," Atobe argued. "You still keep on thinking about it."

"I only think about it once in a while. Not a big deal."

"You still care about him."

"What does it matter to you? I'm trying my best in living, okay? I'm doing everything you ask, I'm doing everything my teachers ask, and I've actually been passing my classes lately. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to go to Australia and bring him back."

Mukahi was silent for a moment. "What?"

"Bring him back."

"Why should I? Things have gone pretty well over here. Taki's been doing okay in tennis, and it's not like we're going to lose in Nationals, you know."

Atobe shook his head. "That's not what Ore-sama's worrying about. What Ore-sama is worrying about is you."

"Well don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine!"

"You've changed."

"No I haven't. Well, I have, kinda, because everyone changes, but I'm perfectly fine!"

"Your eyes are dead."

Mukahi blinked. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"You have death in your eyes."

"Look, I'm not about to go around killi-"

"That's not what Ore-sama meant!" Atobe snapped. "Ore-sama means that you look like you're dead!"

"I do?"

"You walk around like a half-dead zombie!"

"Aren't zombies like, already dea-"

"Just think about it!" Atobe turned around and walked off, leaving Mukahi standing there, alone, on the sidewalk.

_Do I care?_

* * *

Mukahi went back home and went abruptly to his room. He opened one of his drawers and took out the photo of him and Oshitari together, going to a theme park. 

Did he care?

He stared at the photo for hours. Before he finally made his decision.

He had been pulled away from the brink of insanity.

And he was going to take action.

* * *

**PSHIYUKZA. The last line sounded...cheesy, in a way.**

**Anyways...I'm planning on having his four chapters. XD You guys are lucky I decided to continue this, ya know?**


	3. Bittersweet Chocolate

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I FREAKING WENT TO THE DENTIST. GUESS WHAT. I HAVE A FECKING CAVITY!! MY FIRST ONE ON A PERNAMENT TOOTH TOO!!!**

**Well, I used to. I got a filling XD**

**BUT STILL!!! IT'S LIKE...A SMUDGE ON MY PERFECT TEETH RECORD!! AHHH!!! Just kidding. My dad says I was being too dramatic...cause it's my first one...and I should have gotten like...7 by now -.- BUT...BUT...never mind...I'll put it up on my blog XD**

**Yeah...anyways...XD**

* * *

" Japan Air flight number 645 heading for Sydney, Australia is now boarding passengers. Please go to gate E25 immediately. Thank you." 

Mukahi stared at the sign above his head. "Exactly which way am I supposed to go? Left or right? Why am I getting lost in a airport?"

A child tapped him on the arm. "Jii-chan, you're supposed to go that way." He pointed left.

Mukahi twitched a little. "Thanks...and I'm not old..." He walked towards the direction the child had pointed at but suddenly turned around. "Wait, how did he know which flight I was on?"

This was seriously weird.

* * *

What purpose do we have in life? 

Mukahi was deep in thought as he strolled down to the tennis courts.

What exactly is our purpose in life? To just live, die, and rot away?

Is there even any point in living?

Mukahi shook his head. "Great, now I'm getting suicidal thoughts," he muttered to himself.

"Gakuto, why exactly are you here?" a voice asked, startling him.

Mukahi froze. He slowly turned around, and felt as if he was hallucinating.

The figure standing before him could not be real.

Absolutely not. He couldn't just randomly walk around a random tennis court in Australia and expect to find Oshitari randomly.

Luck was too stupid for that.

Mukahi felt as if he were thinking too much these days. All the time, he was deep in thought. It was a strange thing, really. A once stupid guy who was always interested in video games or annoying people to become so deep in thought that he didn't realize what happened around him.

Seeing the figure standing before him brought him out of the suffocating darkness that had surrounded him for the past three months.

He no longer felt as if he was empty anymore. He felt somewhat alive, actually. If his feelings could be described as that.

He had been brought back to life, and yet he didn't know what to say.

He was at a loss for words.

"Yuu-I mean, uh, I mean, like, you know, that thing, well...ATOBE WANTS YOU BACK!" Mukahi suddenly blurted out.

Oshitari looked slightly amused. But only slightly. "Atobe wants me back? For what?"

"He said something strange...I didn't get it. I guess it's for Nationals," Mukahi lied.

Mukahi guess lying was a part of daily life too. Acting was a lie as well. Wasn't it?

"Oi! Jii-chan!" a familiar voice called out.

Mukahi whirled around and was shocked to see the boy that he had saw the day before from the airport. "What are you doing here?" The boy was accompanied by another slightly taller boy, with a bandage on his face. Just like Kikumaru.

"Jii-chan, we want to play doubles with you and that kid."

Mukahi twitched. "I am _so_ not going to play doubles with somebody who's like, half my age, you know."

The taller boy smirked. "What? Think you're going to lose?"

Mukahi took a quick look at Oshitari. The boy definitely had an amused expression now.

"Yuushi?"

* * *

He had forgotten the thrill.

The thrill of playing tennis.

Back at home, when Oshitari left, he had started playing singles more often, since there was no one to play doubles with. And he'd rather die than play doubles with Taki.

Was he being stubborn?

Tennis was tennis. Did it really matter who you teamed up with?

Did it really matter?

Mukahi didn't think about those things though. Not while he was chasing after the ball, soaring through the air.

The thrill. The thrill of playing tennis. He had forgotten all about it.

But there was something that changed too. It felt as if he and Oshitari weren't as in sync as before.

It was as if Oshitari's playing style had changed during the three months.

Was it because of the time he had spent playing alone? And that he still wasn't used to playing doubles with him, after three long months?

That must have been it. It had to be.

Oshitari and Mukahi won. 6-3. Although they could've done better.

They both knew they could.

Something had changed. That was the only plausible explanation for it.

Now they were both alone on the courts, sitting on a hard, cold bench.

"Yuushi," he began. "Your playing style changed." It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement.

Oshitari gave him a strange look. "Yours has too."

Silence enveloped them for a few moments. Oshitari fiddled with his jacket pocket and took out a chocolate bar. "Here." He offered a piece to Mukahi.

He accepted it gratefully. Although he didn't eat it. He just left it there in his hand.

"Do you know why I left for Australia?" Oshitari asked.

Mukahi shook his head.

Oshitari smiled a bit. "Well, I was invited to the Australian Open."

Mukahi's mouth dropped open and he stared at him with his eyes wide open. "Say what?"

"I was invited t-"

"YUU-SAN!!!!" A woman was running towards them, waving her arms wildly.

Mukahi stared. "Is she talking to you?"

"Well...you se-" Oshitari was broken off as the woman pulled and dragged him by the arm. "You had be SO worried! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!!!"

Mukahi stood up and stared at the retreating figures. He wasn't surprised. Not one bit.

Oshitari had moved on.

And he was stuck in the past. For probably forever, unless he could help it.

Which he probably couldn't.

The chocolate in his hand had melted by that time, and was slowly dripping onto the green cement.

He stared at the chocolate covering his hand, and took a lick.

Bittersweet chocolate.

Just like his life seemed like right now.

_What exactly do I have to live for?_

_To get hurt over and over again?_

_Or to just live, die, and rot away, never to be seen again?_

_What is it exactly? _

_What do I live for?_

Mukahi thought of the million dollar question. The question that he had pushed out of his mind for the past three months. The question that he had dreaded for his whole life, actually.

_Do I really need to live anymore?_

* * *

**Heh...some people say my angst story have moral stuffies in it...but I wasn't trying to make it morally...if that's a word XD**

**I was just like...meh...plot bunny...needs to die XD**

**So, I'm planning on having one more chapter, and I'll be done...**

**Somehow this is turning into cracky angst again...like my other fic -.-" XDDDDDDD**

**I'm weird...XD**


	4. Happy Endings

**Randomness is good. Why? Because it's infinite. That's why it's good. You could talk about MSN messenger being eaten by a flying cow, or tires being squished by ants. You could talk about anything.**

**That is why randomness is good. XD**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of Shattering World. Anyone who wants to continue it, just notify me. Cause my ending can be like...I dunno...continued...that's the word. But this time I'm definitely not continuing it. It took me two days to figure out the plot for the last chapter X.x So yeah, I better finish this before I have a complete writer's block. XD**

**Angst...yeesh. xD**

* * *

Mukahi stared at the gigantic stadium before him. Or rather, the gigantic place surrounding a tennis court. Mukahi shook his head. 

Why exactly did he come chasing after Oshitari again? And he had chased him all the way to the Australian Open.

Yeah. He definitely had gone insane.

He should've just moved on. He should've boarded the plane going back for Japan yesterday. But no. He decided to stay, and chase after Oshitari again.

But he wanted to know the reason. The reason why Oshitari left.

Was it really too much to ask? Just that one question?

Mukahi had a serious thought to just leave right that minute and never turn back.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Not ever, in a million years, would he be able to just 'move on'.

He had thought moving on was an easy thing to do. He had been proved wrong.

He had been proved wrong countless times.

Maybe it was all just a part of life.

At that moment he saw Oshitari and sprinted towards him.

He sprinted with all his might. He didn't know why he was running so fast. Maybe it was because he was afraid Oshitari would disappear out of thin air, never to be seen again.

Maybe he was just scared.

Whatever the reason, he didn't know what to say after he reached him. All he do was just stand there, panting. Just staring at him.

Staring. Just staring. It was the only thing he could do, really. Just stare, and keep on staring.

Why did life have to be this way? It was fair for some people, and unfair for others. Was it on purpose that this happened? Or on accident?

Did it really matter?

It was Oshitari who finally spoke up. "Gakuto, what are you doing here?"

"I...I don't know."

Oshitari looked amused. "So you just came here for no reason?"

"Well...I guess. I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Oshitari sighed. "If it was about that lady you saw the other day, she's my coach."

"...Right. Okay. But I kind of wasn't going to ask that."

"Gakuto, I'm not going back to Japan any time soon."

"Why?"

"Well, I was invited to the Australian Open you know."

"Yeah...but-"

"Gakuto, I only care for tennis now, you know."

"But we can still play doubles!" Mukahi was being stubborn, he knew. But he just couldn't help it.

"Gakuto, no." Oshitari was shaking his head. "It wouldn't work, and you know it."

Mukahi was silent.

"I only care about tennis. That's it." Oshitari turned away and walked off.

The crowd was silent, as seeing that it wasn't every day some red-head kid went up to a tennis player and started asking him questions.

All Mukahi could do was just walk away, head slumped in defeat.

They said thinking was good for the brain. But thinking too much just made him confused.

He had lost the war. Oshitari would never come back, and he knew it.

Oshitari's heart was only for tennis now.

Only for tennis.

He loved the boy who lost his heart to tennis.

And he most likely couldn't do a darn thing about that.

Why was life so unfair?

But, maybe it wasn't unfair.

Mukahi had come up with a new theory. A really weird one, but a theory nonetheless

Life was neither fair or unfair. Life was just life. It was just how it was.

Life.

All stories had happy endings. This definitely wasn't one of them.

But who said it was the end?

**FINE**

* * *

**O XDDD I feel so proud. I finished another multi-chaptered fic.**

**Although...should this be called a fourshot? Maybe not...XDDD**


End file.
